


Battle of Beacon

by Arctic_Pheonix



Series: RWBY And The Gods of Earth [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Hellhounds, High Ruby Rose, Other, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Pheonix/pseuds/Arctic_Pheonix
Summary: Cinder Fall's plan has hit a stride, Beacon is under siege and the people of Vale run in terror from the Grimm, not the best thing to feel in that setting.Until the Beowulf's turn on the Grimm and Atlas turns on the humans. Many in Vale would wonder if this was the start of a war.======Takes place before the aftermath chapter
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY And The Gods of Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Battle of Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> It's done, fucking finally

Weiss wasn’t sure what was going on. The few remaining Paladins had turned to fire on the civilians, they were supposed to be piloted suits, not autonomous. There’s a reason for that and if Weiss had to guess this would be it. Ironwood was a fool, Dr. Pollendina not so much, the man had built a practically immortal synthetic human. She knew with certainty that Poledina had strongly urged (RE: Demanded) for the paladins to be piloted suites, stating that they were too powerful to risk.

“Damn Atlas!” Weiss was pretty sure that was Velvet, the heavy accent gave it away. Grimm and AK units were everywhere, neither attacking the other. Weiss wasn’t sure what to do exactly, civilians were safe and Atlas would probably prefer it’s tech back in one piece. Well, that clears things up, destroy the tech it is! Weiss quickly brought her blade down across the chest of an AK, oh how she loved that Aura and Dust made one important enough for godly metals to work, it made things more fun.

“Alright CFVY, new orders just came in! We’re to hold the Grimm back, the students in the city have that handled.” Coco’s voice was mere background noise to Weiss. Her words didn’t matter most of the time, Weiss outranked the entire upper-class team. Weiss twisted her body to avoid another swipe from an Ursa. Once Weiss had her bearings and wasn’t under immediate squishing threat she assessed the situation.

The Beowulfs had stopped attacking the hunters and civilians and now turned on their fellow Grimm. The Grimm that had cut Weiss off from the school and by extension her team. That was unacceptable, they would need to die. As she moved to rip into a Deathstalker Weiss heard a sound behind her. The sound of death itself, Ruby’s overexcited high pitched manic laughter, oh the joy.

“Hey, Weiss! Having fun? Huh? Are you? I am!” Oh, her leader was overfed. Shit. “Oh, so much food! So so much! I’m not really hungry but hey! Why should that stop me, food is food!”

“Ruby! Where’s Thalia?” Ruby responded by flicking her head at the coliseum. “Alright, the Grimm in the air need to be taken care of.” 

Ruby didn’t react, something else then. “Wanna crash an Atlas military airship?” That got her attention. Ruby glanced up and bounced idly on her feet for a moment. Suddenly there was a thunderous bang and Ruby was gone, Weiss could see the faint purple glow of gravity platforms in the air leading to the lead ship.

“Oh thank the gods. At least she’s off the main battlefield.” Weiss could see the golden glow of Yang’s dragon breath in the direction of Beacon, guess where she was heading? “Damn it, Yang, please don’t do anything stupid.”

That was a hard ask. Weiss ducked down to avoid the Ursa paw and had to catch a Deathstalker claw in a pillar of ice as it tried to crush her. Weiss didn’t do well in group fights without her team, she wasn’t Ruby who could win in a four vs. one setting no problem, nor was she Yang with absolute crowd control and she most certainly wasn’t Blake with her hit and run assassin tactics and stealth skills. Weiss was a devastating fighter with quick light blows, unbalancing not heavy hitting.

It was hard to unbalance several opponents at a time. Weiss jabbed at another Ursa before ducking back to dodge a diving Griffin, this was a problem. Weiss needed to get to her team, they were most of the people on this planet that truly cared about her. She would reach them she would help them, SHE WILL NOT BE STOPPED! With immense rage and effort Weiss created a large glyph on the ground and from it came a large beast-like paw followed closely by a second. A head followed the paws, growling and roaring into the air, and then a second and a third. With a push, the large hellhound pulled itself free and stood to its true height, a full twelve feet.

“Let me THROUGH!” The white and blue monster at her call stomped down on the head of one of the Deathstalkers while snapping down on two Ursa. A wave of ice blasted forward to take out a third Ursa. The hellhounds middle head surged upwards to yank a Griffin out of the air and quickly used a second head to rip it in two. Weiss wouldn’t know it but team CFVY was staring in awe as she tore through the Grimm.

“Alright Velvet, shred ‘em.” Said rabbit faunus grinned as her camera box lit for a moment. In a moment Velvet held a perfect replica of her leader's weapon and opened fire. Several Grimm found themselves on the receiving end of a hail of bullets that ripped them in two. Weiss glanced back to see the team.

“Focus on the Atlas tech! They’re a danger to civilians.” Coco nodded and took that as orders from a superior. Weiss had to reach Yang and Blake, the glow of Yang’s dragon fire kept appearing and vanishing. The hellhound bounded forward with all three heads snapping down at Grimm, ripping them out of the air or simply crushing them underfoot. Weiss followed close behind attempting to land precision hits that should quickly kill the Grimm and sending elemental attacks of fire and ice every which way. Weiss could hear and see Ruby’s battle on the airship as she moved. The girl was damn loud.

Another Ursa (geez how many were there?) got blasted by a wave of fire just before a spike of solid ice pierced right through its head. Then the poor thing got torn in two by her hellhound, that might be going a little far. As Weiss moved forward she noticed the crowds of Grimm thinning, the smart ones steering clear of the monster dog and it’s controller. Yang and Blake likely needed her help, the Grimm could wait, her team needed her.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” That voice was unmistakably Yang’s but the gruff growl like quality to it had never quite been that imposing. Something had gone wrong, very wrong. Yang was quick to anger yes but she had control, long learned and tempered by her mother. Weiss had never heard the blonde dragon so angry before.

“You still claim to not be mocking us, even after you’ve done this to your body!” That was a new voice, male and angry as well. The fuck was going on? As Weiss approaches the area where her teammates were, she could feel the magic in the air, there was a lot of it if Weiss could feel it. As she neared the doors into the cafeteria Weiss jumped away from her hound and sent it off on its own.

“What is goin…” Weiss’s voice failed her as she bore witness to her blonde friend. Yang’s left arm was entirely draconic and the scales crawled over her face leading up to a pair of horns. Yang had a fully formed tail that appeared far too short and one wing stretching out from her right shoulder. As Yang came to a stop it became more clear that her spinal ridges had formed and her abdomen had been covered in scales. Yang was getting closer and closer to full dragon at an alarming rate and the worst part of the whole thing was her missing arm. The red-haired man she had been fighting turned to Weiss and snarled in clear rage with personal hatred.

“ _ YOU!  _ You're the Schnee bitch that’s taking advantage of Blake, you Schnee’s are all the same.” Weiss dipped the blade of her rapier lower, this man would die. No one got to say that about her, no one got to accuse her of something like that.

“We are, the man you think of when you think Schnee is  _ not  _ a Schnee.” Weiss quickly set a glyph beneath Yang’s feet and with a flick of her wrist Weiss infused it with lightning. As the clock under her feet spun Yang felt like time was slowing down.

“All you humans are the same! You and her, you enslave us and cover it up with a false tale of abuse and she dares to pretend to be one of us!” The man was crazy, Yang wasn’t pretending anything she is a dragon. Weiss herself was very honest about what her father put her through and to hear it be discounted was infuriating.

“Your words are as meaningless as your life!” Yang lunged forward as the words tore from her throat. The dragon girl seemed fully intent on killing this man. Blake was on the ground bleeding from a stab wound and staring at the man in a mix of horror and fear. Fear? Blake feared no one… wait, this man he seemed familiar.

Oh, Adam Taurus. The man was definitely dying then. He’d hurt Blake so much over the years and no one got to hurt her family. Not anymore.

“Your the extremist terrorist that Blake’s warned us about.” Weiss brought her blade up, running the hilt parallel to her check. “You aren’t after Faunus rights, you want a throne!”

Adam had to move to the side quickly to dodge the attack from Weiss. He brought his sword up to block a wild slash from Yang before quickly having to spin himself around to block a strike from Weiss. The more they attacked the brighter he glowed until he slashed through the air and a crimson wave of energy tore through the air. Yang punched through it and her aura shimmered briefly before shattering.

“DIE BASTARD!” Yang’s words were accompanied by a jet of flame. Adam barely dodged to the side and found himself blocking another blow from Yang’s fist. Yang spun briefly after landing a kick to Adam’s side, her fist cocked back to attack. Adam raised his sword to try and block the blow only for Yang’s wing to shoot out and slam the blade down. A moment later her fist made contact. Adam redirected all the energy he’d gotten into the ground after that moment.

“You’ll regret this!” And with that, the man used the dust cloud as cover for his escape. Yang still looked angry and Weiss wasn't much better.

“He retreated, three on one with his aura shattered isn’t something he’s willing to do.” Blake was trying to get to her feet, like an idiot. “He may hate the idea but he has too much control that he could lose too much power.”

“He’s demented.” Weiss crouched next to Blake, the cat faunus had already begun the process of healing her own wounds. “It’s weird watching you do this you know that?”

“Well someone had to learn, our bodies aren’t exactly the same as Earth humans.” Blake drizzled a little nectar onto the wound and stood up. The daughter of Hades winced slightly as she did so. “Besides, do you trust Ruby with this kind of thing?”

“Fair point. You good Yang?” Weiss turned to her now fully human teammate. Yang was staring at the stump where her arm used to be, the fully healed stump.

“I’m mostly tired, my aura shattered and I think I overexerted my abilities.” Scales briefly flashed over her and Yang winced. “Definitely strained my magic or whatever. Oh, gods that hurts…”

Weiss watched as Yang collapsed. Blake sighed and moved to pick her up. Weiss would not have that, Blake was hurt and Yang wasn’t exactly light, her bone structure usually remained unchanged and dragon bones were not light. Nor was muscle.

“Hey, guys!” Blake looked up in panic. “I killed the airship! You were right Weiss it was fun! But Roman got eaten and I may have killed someone, that part was still fun though!”

Blake stared at the girl for a long moment before she sighed. Things looked awful now. “She overate didn’t she?”

“Yeah, I was hoping that she’d spend most of that energy taking out the airship.” Weiss looked at her team, both Blake and Yang were out of it and Ruby wasn’t far behind, she’d have to crash at some point. All that left Weiss to defend the three while this crisis was handled.

“Hey, Weiss! What else should I-” Ruby wavered on her feet slightly. “Oh, that hurts.”

Weiss watched as her leader dropped to the ground groaning in pain. The group hadn’t seen Ruby overfeed before, they’d only been warned by Artemis about what it did to a Grimmborn.

“Oh wow, that’s a lot of blood.” And with those words, Blake collapsed as well, right into the puddle of her blood. Weiss sighed, none of the others would have solid memories of these events. With a start, Weiss realized what this meant, as the highest-ranking conscience person in Vale she was in charge. Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently told that I gloss over things too much, fair. Adam should have a scene retroactively inserted into "Aftermath" soon as apparently it wasn't clear he was alive.
> 
> So... This is shit, I know but I can't get it right and it was seriously fucking my planned schedule up so I said fuck it, it's done.
> 
> If anyone's wondering, if this had been included in the main story we'd still be back before Aftermath. Also uploading this was a pain as I switched to Brave and Grammerly doesn't work.
> 
> Enjoy and all that, Merry Christmas and look forward to the next chapter of GR!


End file.
